galaxygearfandomcom-20200213-history
WARRIOR MISSION BOARD
WARRIOR is the elite fighting force of Zawa Corp. They are an advanced super-soldier unit with superhuman strength, speed, and agility landscape-1460995737-kingsglaive-final-fantasy-xv-film-cgi-zwiastun-gb6-1280w.jpg *Front line battle *Enemy Stronghold Infantry *Protection/Escort activities, i.e guarding a princess, protecting a gaurd station, etc *Challenges from other planets and countries *Battle Instruction/Traniee *Deilivery of high value goods to other towns, countries, planets, etc. Location: ( Where it will be located, I. E. room on IMVU) Reward: ( What will be gained for doing the task.) LoU ( Level of Urgency. 1 being the lowest, 10 being the highest.) Difficulty: ( How hard it should be for your character.) DOA: ( Dead or alive.) The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Taking The Pack A pack of Hellhounds has been spotted and have attacked a near by village.. Only a few survived the beasts onslaught, but from a what they have told the pack is about 12 hounds.. I wont lie, These things are vicious mindless beast and will stop at nothing to kill. The best way to lure them in it to take a large pile of rotted meat and set out. This could be used for a trap, but these things are very smart, Kill them and bring a few back for testing. Warning, these thanks are the size of a car, and built like a tank, Be weary. e2ba56225d82fb2fca6b784cc8701637--werewolf-costume-werewolf-art.jpg Reward: 1000 scales, ((However many are brought back)) LoU 7 Difficulty: 3rd, 2nd class DOA: DEAD! The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Walking Armor? There have been reports of an old armored figure walking around the outskirts of the city.. Apon investigation, the Armor is moving on its own! Having a ghostly blue glow to it. WARRIORs. I want you to investigate this, do not attack unless it attacks you first, and be very carful.. If this is indeed a ghost or living armor.. Normal weapon attacks will not harm it. So it will be best if you have some sort of magic, just in case. Reward:500 scales. Ghostly plates LoU 5 Difficulty: 3rd Class, 2nd class DOA: Dead if able. The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Rise Of the Ur-Dragon Dragons-Dogma-eight-new-screenshots-3-1024x576.jpg Attention WARRIORs And OPROTIVEs the Ur- Dragon Demond the world eater has come to our planet.. He must be destroyed, or it will mean doom for all of us. This is a group mission.. All able WARRIORs and OPROTIVEs must get ready for battle.. This will test both your strength and your teamwork.. There are no room for errors and this is not a test. Go, save our way of life.. Or die trying. Demond has been spotted a few miles away in the middle of the forest. He has taken refuge in an old temple miles under ground.. Be weary, He will most likely have followers protecting him as he builds his power.. Gods Speed to all of you. Reward: 5000 Scales and a spell or ability for your Class LoU 10 Difficulty: All able WARRIORs and OPROTIVEs DOA: Must be Destroyed! The Mission Takers: ( Which RPC's will be taking the quest.) Completed: Goreclops TakeDown GORECYCLOPS.png Attention all WARRIORs, Three Goreclops have inhabited a cave close to the city.. But these aren't ordinary Cyclops.. Unlike the others, their eyes are not exposed nor is their limbs.. Having metal helmets on as well as spiked forearms and shins.. But that's not the bad part.. as report goes, these cyclops are much bigger than the normal ones and have steel weapons, and actually attack with minor battle tactics, so be carful. This mission is not for the faint of heart and will require great skill. If able to, bring one of the heads back to be examined, to find out what has made them smarter that the normal Cyclops.((Reminder, GoreClops are huge, standing as high as a 8 story house, and their skin is thick and strong. Removing the head will take long hours and transporting them will take nothing short of a large semi or air ship.)) Reward: 800 Scales.((If a head is brought back)) Bracers of Brute Strength. Adds +10 to your strength. Difficulty: 2nd Rank. 3rd shouldn't go alone. DOA: Must be wiped from existence. The Mission Takers: Category:Warrior Category:Directory Category:Information